To Have A Dad
by As-Long-As-I'm-Around
Summary: Sequel to the Lucky Ones. It's been six months since Claire and Owen left. And things have changed. But when the couple return, they find that not all changes are good, and not all is right with their pack. Bonding Owen and Zach story.
1. Chapter 1

Zach knows that he probably should say something. He doesn't like hypocrisy, yet he's partaking in it to the highest degree. He tells himself that Claire needs time to deal with what has happened, and that she needs them at their full capacity-because she has not been. He cannot and will not take that away from her.

Besides, it was just one time.

And, it's not that it was a stranger with a twisted, corrupt, grief stricken mindset trying to inflict his own sick punishment.

It was his father.

And perhaps, that is worse.

Because a stranger at least has no emotional ties, bonded only through something or someone else.

But a parent?

Zach feels like it's a whole different ball game.

But-and this is what he tells himself- _it was only one time._

Even though he knows that once is enough.

Until- _it's not just once._

He begins to dread the trips to his father's house, but he tries to be indifferent about it. Play it off as teenage angst. He doesn't want to alert them to anything, especially Gray who still has a love for his father that is quite different than the worshipping awe he has for Owen.

Zach makes sure that Gray is never alone with Scott, and keeps a critical, watchful eye on both-just another thing he has picked up from Owen.

Zach knows that if his father ever did anything to his little brother that made them _both_ feel uncomfortable or threatened, then Zach would drop all excuses made and he'd make sure Scott never saw them again. He had no real plan, but every bit of confidence he would make it happen.

It's been six months since Claire and Owen had gone away. As the visits became restricted, the skype calls, phone calls and instant messages had become more frequent. Zach likes that it is not a one way street with them-that they seem to need the contact just as much.

That they _want_ it just as much.

Despite Claire's ordeal, both have been a stability that Zach never thought he could have-especially with Owen. He never knew that he would find a male that could play a father figure in his life, but so much more.

It seems just as you get what you want, life wants to play. It never wants to settle.

Owen and Claire are returning, and four months ago Zach would have had no room for anything but happiness and relief at their return.

But now, after the torment from his father, Zach has become almost frightened of Owen. Owen, who is as tough as nails but also as gentle as a mother hen. He pulls off both together, and so well. Zach thinks no one else could do it.

But such is the damage that has been done to him by the hands of his father. And Zach wonders if that's worse than the physical because yes, he often hurts, but it has taught him to fear and expect it.

Zach thinks he hides it well, but in the last month Owen's eyes linger on him, as if he can sense something. He is watchful and sometimes careful in the way he speaks to Zach. Zach does not know if anyone else is aware of the shift between the two. Gray doesn't say anything and neither does Claire, but he knows how adults talk so he cannot be sure.

Zach feels like things are going to change. Owen on his own-not much can get past him. He is, above all, an alpha, and Zach is part of his pack. Claire is as sharp as anything and in her own way just as fiercely protective.

They are the ultimate power couple, after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Zach is helping Gray with his collar, trying to ignore his younger brother's bright inquisitive gaze. It is easy, while Zach's fingers cleverly and swiftly pluck and tidy, but then he has no choice as he finishes. He takes a step back and meets Gray's eyes steadily.

'What is it?"

"Do you like dad?" The question startles him, and he takes a moment as he thinks. While he does, he looks closely at Gray, trying to see if he can find the reason his brother has asked him this. Usually Gray wears his expressions so vividly that Zach has no problem reading them, and there is no need for words between them in such cases. But now, Gray's face is closed, as if he has schooled his features to force Zach to answer his question openly.

"Yeah, he's our dad. Why do you ask?" Gray looks down, and takes a deep breath, and then looks up at Zach. Now he looks troubled, nervous even. Zach takes a step closer and drops a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"What is it?" he repeats.

"I love him. But, I find myself wishing Owen was our dad. Sometimes-it feels like he is." Zach thinks for a moment on how to go about his reply. He feels the same as Gray does-his realization of it is just further along.

"Gray. What happened to us was not normal. Owen and Claire saved our lives. We lived that together. That will always link us. We will always have that bond. That is the normal in it."

"Owen acts like more of a father to us." Gray says quietly, as if he feels guilty for saying it. Zach squeezes one shoulder. Not exactly in comfort, but of understanding. He decides to go for honesty. Least he remove Gray's own misgivings about it.

"I know, Gray. I feel the same."

"Does that make me a bad son?" Gray is all blue eyes and innocence-even though he had had that taken away from him. Zach is slammed by a wall of fury towards Scott. Instead of focusing on that, he focuses on Gray. He moves his hands from his brother's shoulders, and instead wraps them around the younger boy, pulling his brother into him. There is no protest, no shame in doing this, no burden. He holds Gray as if he can shelter him with just his arms.

He has before.

Besides, Zach has learned that you may not get another day to be there for those you love.

"No, Gray. It makes him a bad father. There's nothing wrong with you. I promise. Big brother knows best, remember?" Zach pulls back to wink at him, ruffling his hair and laughing as Gray lets out a huff.

"Mum just did that!"

"Well, it's about time you learned yourself. Come on, I'll show you." He turns Gray around to face the mirror, and his eyes catch his mother's. They look at each other, and Zach can see that their admissions have hurt her. He knows deep down that the fault does not lay with Karen, but he cannot bring himself to comfort her. Besides, Gray's pain cuts deep, and so does his own, and he needs all his strength for them both. He turns from her, and focuses on showing his brother how to use the wax, knowing he's too young for it, but it is bonding and it is distraction. Zach does not see Karen slip form the room, nor does he hear her pick up the phone.

There is soon a beep from outside, and Gray bolts for the door. Zach does too, until he remembers why he shouldn't be. His body aches, and as much as he wants to join in on the reunion, he also wants to sleep.

Karen stops him on the way out.

"You're not coming?" He asks as he takes in her sweats and messy hair.

"No. Like you said-this is your thing." There is hurt there, and Zach sighs.

"Mum-"

"No, I understand. And I understand about your father. I need to ask you, Zach. Besides his lack of emotions and his inability to be there for you, is there anything else I should know about?"

Zach looks at her, and understands how Claire is the way she is. He thinks she learned it from her elder sister. Karen has a way of asking things-or saying them-without saying it. Zach thinks it is a powerful skill and hopes it doesn't just run in the women of the family.

He is also alarmed by it, and wonders why she is asking, and in the manner she is asking.

"No, mum. But-isn't that enough?" He says quietly, and Karen places a hand on her lips and closes her eyes, as if she is holding back.

"Of course, Zach. I..." She finally tries, and Zach cuts her off.

"I have to go. Don't apologize for him. Please. Love you," He drops a quick kiss on her cheek, and darts for the door. He is hurrying out, and then he's at the car and pulling the door open. He slides in, and lets out a small sigh as the material cushions him, easing some of his pains.

"Hey, Zach," Owen greets him from the front, and Claire is looking over her shoulder and smiling.

Her face falls.

"What is it?" She asks, concerned. Quite in the manner of how Zach was asking Gray not so long ago. Owen, who had started the car, now puts the handbrake on and turns to look at him too.

"Huh?" Zach says, as if confused, but his heart has picked up and he wonders if they can hear it in the silence.

Gray pipes up then.

"Probably my fault. We were talking about-"

" _Gray_." Zach says sharply, and there is an awkward silence now. Claire and Owen look at each other, and then Gray continues, despite his brother's request.

"About dad."

Owen looks at Zach closely, who tries to hold his gaze. He can tell Owen is wondering why Zach did not want this known. Claire looks uneasy, and then she forces a smile.

"Come on. Let's drive. Surely this discussion can wait." She says, and the conversation is dropped for now.

They chat about lighter things on the drive, and even though they talk almost every day, there is never a lack of topics to discuss.

Over dinner the subject of Mr. Smith comes up. Zach and Gray already know the outcome, but there are still things that their aunt and uncle reveal to them that they had not been aware of.

"I swear Owen almost got arrested. We had to call a break." Claire is rolling her eyes, but wears a little smile on the side of her mouth.

"Well, he's just lucky it went in our favor. A restraining order. George also banned. Make no mistake kids, they got their own before there was a...more lawful trail."

"Owen don't tell them that!" Claire looks appalled, shaking her head at him. Zach can see she is a lot better, even though he knows that people like Claire are masters of deception. There is a genuineness about her that indicates she's in a healthier state of mind-a clear mind.

He cannot spoil it-he won't.

Not for himself, anyway.

His phone rings, sharp and urgent, and he knows who it is.

"Excuse me," he mutters and slips away from the table.

"Hi, dad."

"Oh, so I'm still your dad, am I?" Zach doesn't need to answer. What can he say?

"Your mother called sniffing around. What have you said?"

"Nothing. But if I did it wouldn't be anything but the truth, would it, _dad_?" There is a silence, and Zach knows his father is calculating-calculating whether or not Zach will say something. But with Gray in the middle, their father is confident. Zach hates it, and wonders too often if he is doing right by Gray. His younger brother, for all his admissions earlier about their dad, speaks out of pain. Zach knows that Gray needs his father, and Zach cannot bring himself to deny Gray of that. Besides, the relationship between the youngest and father is different to the one that Zach and Scott have.

" _Zach."_

"No, dad. I haven't said a word. Is there anything else you need?" He wishes to add a snarky remark, but is too weary.

"A change in your attitude for starters."

"Okay, noted. Now I have to get back to this dinner. I'll see you on the weekend." He hangs up before his dad can protest and turns, almost colliding with Owen in the process.

Zach quickly thinks about the exchange over the phone, all the while trying to keep a blank face as Owen scrutinizes him.

"Um," He finally says, taking a small step back, relieved at the space between them.

"What's going on, Zach?" Owen is blunt, straight to the point.

"Huh? Nothing."

"It didn't sound like nothing."

Zach knows Owen, knows that he will not accept 'nothing' as an answer.

"Just dad being dad."

"And how is that?"

"He's an asshole. He makes Gray feel like shit. That's how it is." Zach snaps, and doesn't realize he has until he's breathing heavily and Owen reaches out and places a hand on his shoulder.

"Easy," He soothes, and Zach releases a breath and a nod, glad that he did not flinch when Owen moved.

"I'm fine. It's fine."

"It's not. And you're not. You carry an unfair burden, Zach."

Zach shrugs, although he wonders if his face shows Owen just how much he appreciates the acknowledgement.

"I know you feel responsible, as a big brother. But your dad, and your dad only, is responsible for his relationship with Gray. You also have to acknowledge your feelings about him."

"I do."

"And?"

"Does it matter?"

Owen huffs out a sarcastic laugh and shakes his head, not even bothering to respond to what he thinks is a ridiculous question.

 _"And_?" He repeats, firmer.

"I don't want much to do with him." Again, the words slip out, and Owen removes his hand from Zach's shoulder, and then cups his cheek.

Zach stops, staring through wide eyes. The gesture is gentle and loving, but all Zach can think of is a fist against his face.

"Zach. Did something happen between you and your dad?" Owen asks gently, cautiously. Zach resists the urge to groan.

"He's just not a good dad." His answer, when it comes, is quiet, and so is Owen for a moment, and when he finally speaks, it is hesitant.

"I don't know your dad well. I know that Claire has misgivings about him, though she won't speak of it to me. The ones I have is from what I see. He does not seem to have a big role in your lives, and that saddens me, because I love you both as if you were my own. And rightfully you are his-so I don't understand it. I've never felt as if it were my place to say anything, but I feel that may now need to."

" _No_!" Zach blurts, and Owen waits patiently.

"It's manageable. Please. I don't think he would appreciate it."

"It would be between him and I, Zach. If he had a problem with it, he would take it out on me. Not on you-right?"

"Right, but it never works out like that. Please, Owen. I don't mind talking about it with you. But I don't want Gray to know-or anyone else." Owen observes him grimly, his eyes narrowed, before he relents.

"You're not alone in this, Zach. Remember, I am here. And I make no promises on that score."


	3. Chapter 3

Morning came, and Zach lets himself think over the events of last night before he opens his eyes. He's busting for the loo-but this seems important somehow.

The highlight of the night, of course, was seeing Claire and Owen again. He feels whole again when he is in their company; sees the way Gray's eyes remain a sunny blue, sees and hears the giggling, and the smile that remains in place long after the laughter has ceased. Zach remembers thinking that when they are together, Gray is a child again.

He doesn't need to dwell on the failures of his therapy sessions to know that they will never go back.

Sometimes he doesn't want to.

There was the moment when Zach thought he'd been caught out-but Owen must not have heard too much of the conversation. He had obviously heard enough to be worried, for after the speech and the warning of the promise he would not make, Owen's eyes had been watchful on him.

And even when he turned away, the worried crease in his forehead hadn't disappeared.

Zach forces himself to forget it. All he has to do is act normal and appease Owen and Claire, and then the conversation would be dropped.

But Zach knows Owen, and knows that ever since Claire was hurt, he's only more determined than ever to take care of those that are his. And Zach still feels warm when he thinks about being Owen's.

Because the man not only says it, but shows it.

Zach has just washed his hands and is on his way downstairs to fetch some breakfast and join in on the conversation that has been flowing, when there is a knock on the door.

Somehow, Zach just knows that whatever thoughts of forgetting his father today is not going to happen. Perhaps he has a sixth sense. Or perhaps he's become accustomed to his father's presence; an icy fear that takes hold of all organs, squeezes, and then gradually releases. But it does not disappear; it makes a home within.

Zach breezes into the kitchen just as a slightly stressed Karen reenters. Her gaze goes straight to Zach, but he's too busy staring at his father.

Owen and Claire, who had remained overnight, go still. Gray jumps up from his seat and rushes over to his father, narrowly missing Karen on his way.

"Hi dad! Oops, sorry mum. I didn't know you were visiting!" The younger Dearing gushes as he beams up at the person who least deserves it. Zach clenches his fists and forces himself to breathe. If he can just breathe, maybe he can keep hold of some common sense.

Hard when it's been beaten out of you.

Besides, Zach knows deep down if he ha common sense, he would have told long ago. But he's not so far gone as to keep quiet if Scott raises his voice or hand to his brother.

"Well, I was hoping you would want to come over and see the house. It's just been done. That is-if I'm not interrupting?" Scott says smoothly, cutting his eyes away from his son and surveying his audience. His eyes narrow at Owen, who just looks calmly back at him, before resting on Zach.

"Morning, son."

"Morning." Zach greets, and turns in the direction of the kitchen bench where the cereal isl. Whatever appetite he has is gone, and is just trying to keep up pretenses. Besides, he needs the distraction.

"Is that okay? Gray's been really excited. If it's easier-he could just come and-"

"No. I'll come too!" The words tumble out by force, and Zach is spinning around to meet his triumphant father's gaze. He knows how to play this game, but that doesn't mean he is the winner. How can you play against someone who changes the rules? Someone who will do anything to make sure you lose.

Zach looks at Gray, who seems a little confused but happy nonetheless.

"Aw, does it have to be today? I mean-" Gray looks over at Claire and Owen, and Zach finally does too. Owen is frowning at his bowl thoughtfully, but Claire meets both her nephews' eyes with a smile.

"That's okay. We will still be here when you get back." She soothes, but the corners of her eyes are pinched, and Zach knows that whatever Owen's thoughts are on the matter of Scott and his relationship with his boys, Claire now knows too.

"Thank you, I appreciate it." Scott is all politeness, but Zach can see the coldness in his eyes, as if he has instead said, 'These are my sons. Not yours. I do not follow orders from you.'

Owen stands suddenly, reaches for his bowl and takes it to the sink.

"Kids, why don't you go get ready?" He says as he finishes washing his spoon. Zach narrows his eyes; he knows a dismissal when he sees it.

And knows that these kinds are not good.

"Yes, go on. Good idea." Scott agrees, eyes glinting. He, too, seems to know what Owen is doing.

Zach grits his jaw, but he cannot disobey, and allows Gray to grab his arm and pull him upstairs. But not before he sees Karen and Claire exchanging uneasy glances.

"Hey, buddy. I'll be right up there, okay?" Zach stops Gray halfway up the stairs. Gray looks at him for a moment, opens his mouth, and then closes it. He nods, turns, and leaves a slightly stunned older brother standing there.

Zach shakes his head, marveling at the insight his younger brother has. He knows it is not just to do with what happened at the park. Gray has always had a bout of maturity about him.

"Is there something you want to say to me? I think they are in their rooms now." Scott says calmly, though Zach can hear the undercurrent, the trap. Zach is now on the first step, and he stops here and leans against the wall as he listens.

"Plenty. But for your kid's sake and Karen's, I'll refrain."

"How very considerate of you. Keyword, Grady. Mine. They are _my_ kids."

"I'm aware. But are you?" Owen's voice is cool.

"Yes. Is that it?"

"No. It's not. And I can tell you want me to back down but you should know me well enough now to know that's the opposite of what I do. I love Zach and Gray. By law they are my nephews but by everything else they are as good as mine. I'm not here to fill in your damaged shoes that have more holes then not. I'm here for the long run. Yeah, I know that bothers you but it shouldn't. I'm not trying to take your place. In fact, the opposite. I want you to step up and be the father they deserve."

"Even if you get pushed out?" Scott's tone betrayed no hint of what he thought of Owen's speech. In fact, he just seems determined to get one over Owen.

"Are you listening to me? Obviously not. But I'll answer your ridiculous question. That is up to them. But I'll be here. I'm not moving, and I'm definitely not going anywhere."

"Neither am I." There is a silence, and Zach can only guess what is being silently communicated.

Claire and Karen have not said anything, and he wonders both what his mother thinks, and what Claire thinks. It is not Karen that finally speaks, but Claire.

"I think we should go. I'll go check on Zach and Gray." The eldest in question makes a quick retreat upstairs. Gray simply looks at him and hands him a bag.

He does not ask any questions, but Zach can tell that he wants to.

Claire pokes her head in, her lips pulled into a smile but her eyes serious.

"Come on, your father is waiting. You ready to go?" She asks, her gaze flickering back and forth between the two. Gray nods urgently and hurries out the door. Claire looks at Zach for a moment.

"I'll be there in a minute." Zach interrupts her before she can say anything, and she closes her mouth, looking thoughtful.

"Have it your way, Zach. Just-know that I am here, for whatever you need. And so is Owen, alright?" She looks at him seriously, and Zach averts his eyes as he nods in an attempt of agreement. It is for her sake, and not for his, but he must pull it off because when he looks up again she is gone.

He sit down on the bed and puts his head in his hands, and it is in this position that Owen finds him.

"I know you must feel like I betrayed you." Owen says, and Zach starts. He lowers his hands and peers at the older man, who is watching him carefully.

"But you're...you're my nephew. I did what I thought was best for you and for that I make no apologies."

Zach wants to tell him that he has no idea what he's done. That it certainly wasn't best for him. But he can't, because he knows it will lead to a discussion and repercussions and he can't have that.

Owen is waiting for him to say something, so Zach searches and finally fumbles out something he deems appropriate.

"You shouldn't have. It's no big deal."

"You and Gray are a big deal, Zach." Owen's voice is quiet, and Zach flinches but he doesn't know why. He thinks it is because his father has never said any thing like that to him. Owen says the words so simply, yet so firmly as if there is an absoluteness about it, and no room for argument.

It scares Zach, too. He has learned a long time ago that you cannot depend on anyone. He has always been the dependent for Gray. He has Karen, but there have been many times when she has leaned on him, as well as Claire. He has no qualms about this, it is just the way it has happened.

But Owen?

Owen has been the only one who has never put Zach in a position where the older needed to rely on him. And now that Zach has this, he will do much to preserve it.

"It's fine. I mean...thank you. Thank you for Gray." Owen cocks his head to the side and looks at Zach as if he is a very intriguing puzzle that he has to figure out. Or is in the process of doing just that.

"Any time," Owen says slowly, and then adds, almost casually,

"What about you, Zach?"

"I can take care of myself."

"I know you can. I'm just saying you no longer have to."

* * *

"Look, I know you might not have-"

"Thank you." Karen cuts him off, and Owen stops. Claire is sitting at the table, cupping an empty tea cup. She has not looked at Owen since the boys left ten minutes ago. In fact, she is studiously avoiding his gaze, and Owen thinks he knows why.

"Claire?" he says quietly. There is something about saying someone's name, manipulating the tone of voice to to express what a person is wanting. He uses it with his animals, and with the people he loves. It is a method that works again and again-and once more.

Claire is familiar with this tone and responds as an equal. She meets his gaze directly but answers no real questions. Instead, she turns her gaze to her older sister.

"Karen."

Karen stops what she is doing, bracing her hands on the counter. Claire stands and brushes past her husband, coming to her sister's side. She places a steady hand on the older's back, eyes wide with concern.

And then, she speaks.

"You told me I had to tell. And you were right. You've kept this for so long, and I should have made you do something sooner." Claire takes a deep breath, as if she wants to say more, to express exactly how she felt about it.

"Where do you think you got your stubbornness from, little sister? Back then, I too was ruthless in that way. Then I had the boys, and well..."

Owen takes a step towards them, but still remains a safe distance away. He knows that this conversation will unravel bit by bit, and that he needs to be patient if he wishes to hear all of it. But he feels time is ticking, and he wants to take no chances with any of his family.

"It's okay. But this- _this_ is no longer _okay._ I'm worried about the boys. I'm worried about Zach in particular." Claire continues.

"You've noticed it too, then?" She murmurs, and Claire and Owen tense.

"Karen-you don't..."

"I don't _know_ , Claire. Zach isn't-he is not open with me. I feel like I don't know him anymore. I only knew that Scott wasn't the best father to him. I've never been given any reason to think it is more than just that." Karen whispers, though she is thinking very hard as if she is trying to remember Zach's behavior whenever Scott was mentioned, or whenever he came back from seeing his father. But there are too many holes-and Karen wonders when she stopped _looking._

"But you have your suspicions? _Why_." Owen's tone is flat, and borders along accusing. Claire shoots him a look before turning back to Karen. Her expression relaxes into a gentle one as she tries to coax her sister.

"Karen."

The elder woman turns to Owen instead, as Claire knows this story already, and the mother feels as if she has to answer to Owen. After all, haven't her boys chosen him, and he them?

"Before the boys were born, Scott hit me." Owen stills completely at this. He looks back and forth between the sisters, and wonders if it's a family curse. He would do anything to break this pattern.

"I'm sorry if this seems blunt, but why did you stay?"

Karen purses her lips, and Claire's eyes narrow, although she understands why Owen has asked this. It is not to be cruel, or to pin point the blame. He just needs all the facts so he can understand-and then act. It's what Owen Grady does.

Most times.

"I was pregnant with Zach." Karen whispers, and Owen blinks once, twice, raises his eyebrows and turns to Claire.

"I didn't know for awhile," His wife sounds troubled, as if this still haunts her. Owen looks at her for a moment longer, and then turns to Karen.

"Has he hit you since?"

"No."

"The boys?"

"No. Not in my presence."

And Owen drops the bombshell that uproots them.

"So, not that you're aware of."

There is a heavy pause, but Karen attempts to right herself up. She begins shaking her head, and then words of denial fly out.

"There has never been any indication. Besides, it was so long ago and..."

"Once is enough." Owen interrupts quietly.

Karen starts to sink to the floor, and Claire follows her down, her arms out and ready if her sister needs.

"I think we need to go get them." Owen says suddenly, turning away. He cannot help the anger he feels towards Karen. Knows that she doesn't deserve it, knows more than most what abuse does to someone, especially from someone who is supposed to love you. He does not blame her, but he is angry that she has seemed to forget what Scott has done, angry that because she didn't speak up, the boys he loved so dearly could now be subject to it.

Just the idea of that makes Owen want to put a fist through the wall. But he does not have time to give in to such temptations.

"Owen. I get it. We will go. But," Claire says and stops, and he understands.

Owen swallows his anger, but it does not disappear, and instead rests in his stomach like a heavy weight. He looks at Karen, really looks at her, and sees the mother he saw on the Island. Sees the way she watched over Claire and her sons, and suddenly the anger is not so close. He bends down very slowly, and places a hand on her shoulders.

Karen looks up at him, her face twisted with fear and wariness over what Owen is going to say.

"I am sorry. I am sorry he did that to you-did that to you at all, and at a time that was meant to be only joy and happiness. I'm sorry you went through it alone. But you're not now. You have us. And now-the same thing that happened to you could be happening to them." He squeezes, and she releases a breath as he stands.

Claire takes Karen by the shoulders; it is her time to speak.

"Karen, I don't want to make accusations. But if there is even the slightest chance, then I'm going to do something about it." And then, more gently,

"This isn't your fault. People are responsible for their own actions. You're responsible now. So what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to do what I did last time. Wait for you to bring my boys to safety."

Claire knows this is not an act of fear or weakness. This is something else-something that she cannot pinpoint. Owen sees this too, but his concern is only Zach and Gray.

"We will bring them home, Karen." He nods at her.

"I know you will." Karen says quietly.

She does know. She knows more than anyone.


	4. Chapter 4

The house is close to Karen's.

Zach would be suspicious if he didn't already know why the house was so close to his mother's- to _them._

Gray enthusiastically hops out of the car and is all bounce as he trots up to the house. Zach trails behind more slowly, knowing that prolonging anything is not an option.

What would he know about options?

All he now knows is that adults decide everything for you and he can no longer be sure he likes that.

Especially when all decisions are with fists and bruises, broken bones- and none of those are good.

His father opens the door, grinning down at his youngest son, and steps back to let Gray shoot through the open space. Zach doesn't bother to move, watching his father listening to the fading footsteps as Gray scouts the house. Scott then turns to his eldest, and any pretence of delighted father is gone.

"I thought we spoke about this."

"Spoke about what?" Zach plays dumb.

His father scoffs.

"Believe it or not, you're smarter than that. You are my son, after all. Zach, I thought it was clear that you weren't going to say anything to anyone. Your mother- or _him_." Scott stumbles and spits over the last word- over Owen, and Zach wants to cringe and laugh at the same time.

He somehow does both, an undignified little noise that makes Scott raise an eyebrow.

"Owen. His name is _Owen_."

Zach finds it almost fascinating as the vein in his father's jaw throbs out a warning that he know should be heeded - but, can't seem to.

"What have you said?" His father's voice is loud, and Gray must hear it or wonder why they aren't coming in and has returned to investigate.

"What's going on?" Gray's voice is timid, and Zach watches carefully as their father slowly turns to his young son.

But Zach is not careful enough, or maybe it happens too quickly- or possibly that he cannot believe what he is witnessing- when his father slams Gray against the wall.

It is the squeal from Gray that unfreezes him, and activates big brother mode, because he is suddenly moving and his dad's shoulder is surrounded in his clenched hand and he is yanking him away from Gray and pushing him- and no amount of space is far enough as he stands in front of his brother, breathing heavily. From extortion or from the hot rage he feels pulsing through every vein, he doesn't know. Perhaps it is both. It consumes him, and he can barely see straight, but still manages to fix a glare on his father that shocks Scott into place.

"Don't ever touch him again. You got a problem, then you take it up with me. _Not him._ " Zach is speaking in Owen's voice, and it seems to work as whatever fire was left in his father's eyes has disappeared. Zach can feel his brother trembling against his back, and knows that he's scared and confused. Zach wants to turn around and comfort him, but he knows what happens when you turn your back on animals.

His father finally speaks.

"Gray. Go to your room."

"No." Gray says quietly, but firmly. Zach's eyes slip close at the defiance.

"Go to your room, _now._ "

" _No_ dad. If you've got a problem with Zach or with Owen-"

"Right now I've got a problem with my child being disobedient."

Zach's eyes snap open, but he bites his tongue and instead turns half way to his brother, who's eyes are now shimming with tears.

"It's okay buddy. Dad just wants to talk to me. Are you okay?"

Gray is looking at him in disbelief. Knows that whatever his dad wants, it isn't just to talk.

"My head hurts, but I'm fine. But you won't be if-"

"Enough of this!" Their father snarls, and starts forward. But Zach is ready this time, and he turns back to meet his father. Scott attempts to push past, to reach Gray himself to hurl the boy to his room.

He doesn't make it past Zach.

And this time, all bets are off. He lifts his fist up and smashes it into his father's face.

Scott falls to the ground with a strangled, pained cry, and Zach wonders how he can deal blow after blow on him, but cant' take a single hit.

Zach turns to a gaping Gray, and says calmly and seriously,

 _"Go_." It is an order, and Gray has never been able to disobey the older brother he adores. The older brother who has always had his best interests at heart.

Zach gives him a gentle nudge towards the door, and Gray only goes because he knows he will be more useful out of the way, and he doesn't want to be a distraction that could result in Zach being hurt.

"How dare you hit me?" Zach's eyes are torn away from Grey's retreating figure, and they widen slightly as Scott stands up, holding a hand to a dripping nose.

Zach smiles, but it is twisted, and ugly.

"I told you. I told you what would happen if you touched him."

"You made a big mistake," His father promises, stepping forwards again.

"Not as big as the one you are making." The voice is quiet in tone, but there is no mistaking the force behind it that carry and deliver the words strongly.

Scott stops, and blinks at Owen, and then at Zach, and then at Owen again.

Zach, too, is staring at Owen, who flicks his eyes once to his, and holds his gaze. Zach swallows, and sees everything in that exchange.

 _I am here. You are safe._

He sags, and Owen steps in front of him.

And then the relief is gone by the gravity that _Owen is here_ \- which means, he _knows,_ which means-

He will never let this go. There will be more questioning, more prying, until Owen dredges and digs it back up, no matter how much Zach may try to bury it.

Which is what he does now, as all his focus is now on the scene unfolding before him.

"Zach, come on. Gray and Claire are waiting outside." Owen's head jerks towards the door, and Zach understands that he is to go forth under Owen's careful guard. He starts slowly, and Owen half turns and reaches out to grab his arm.

Zach flinches.

Owen stops. Looks at him. His face hardens, his eyes narrow and his teeth clench under the strain of holding back the words he wants to spew to Scott, and the action he wants to take. But he keeps still, and keeps his focus on Zach.

Zach sees this, and holds out his arm. Owen slowly reaches out again and takes it gently-like he does with one of the newborns.

Scott takes a step forward, and Owen moves, and Zach is suddenly back behind him, staring between his neck and shoulder and only just seeing his father.

"I was having a conversation with my son."

"Were you?" Owen deadpans and his dad sputters.

"Yes. So if you don't mind-"

"I do mind. And a conversation? Hardly." Owen moves Zach again and nudges him gently out the door. Zach sees Claire and Gray in the car, and then turns back as he realises Owen is not behind him. He moves back to the front door, ignoring the sound of a car door opening.

Owen and Scott are looking at each other, as if seizing the other up. Zach wonders what Owen sees.

He doesn't have to think about his father's thoughts, because he sees the hate and fear, how intoxicated he is by it.

"I'm not going to get into this now. I've got my kids to think about."

"Yours? They aren't _yours_ and this is the problem- I wouldn't have to-" Scott stops suddenly, and Owen takes one menacing step forward. Scott scuttles back under it, and Owen smiles one of his dangerous smiles.

A charming one that invites you to tell the truth, that lulls you into the safety of spilling your secrets.

Only for Owen to suddenly turn on them, and they find themselves stuck as if a fly in a web, about to be devoured by the spider.

It's calculated, and precise.

And effective.

"You wouldn't have to what?"

There is a silence, and Scott locks eyes onto his oldest. Zach hears footsteps, and turns slightly as his aunt comes to stand beside him. He looks at her quickly, but she is too busy to notice him as she narrows her eyes at Scott. It is a look to make grown men quaver.

His father looks away.

"I'm quite interested in what you were going to say. What wouldn't you have to... do?" Owen cocks his head as he waits, and Zach feels as if he's going to sick up. Wonders why he hasn't. Perhaps because the weight in his stomach is too great for it to move anywhere but remain where it is?

He's sure Scott won't tell, and is proved right when Owen finally grows weary of the silence.

"You're lucky your sons and my wife are here. But make no mistake. This is not over. I'll return. Expect me." And then he turns, and Claire grabs Zach by the wrist and tugs him along with her as they hurry to the car. Owen comes beside Claire and puts a hand on her back, pushing her to move even faster.

Zach lets out a surprised gasp as someone latches onto his arm, and there is a flash of movement before the fingers that were gripping him have disappeared. There's a sound of flesh hitting flesh, and another grunt of pain from Scott similar to the one he had made earlier when Zach himself had punched him.

Owen says nothing, but stays behind Claire and Zach until they are in the car.

When the last door slams, the locks pop close, and the car jerks forward and screeches out of the drive way.

The silence lasts for seconds.

"So, what now?"


End file.
